Extraits de la vie à Pegase
by schtroumphc
Summary: Une collection de drabble et de mini fics sur l'équipe d'Atlantis, des petits moments à eux. Tous entre 100 et 500 mots. C'est un peu la règle du jeux, raconter toute une histoire en un minimum de mots.
1. La plus belle pour aller danser

Une série de drabble/petites fics, principalement pour la livejournal comm frenchdrabble

**Thème**: Nylon

**Titre**: La plus belle pour aller danser.

**Rating**: G

**Persos**: Team Pretty. Enfin, Team Sheppard.

**Résumé**: Teyla est une veinarde.

* * *

Teyla était une jeune femme adulte avec tout un village à sa charge. Du moins elle l'avait été, ce qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un de mature et d'adulte. Aussi amusant qu'ils puissent être parfois, il y avait des moments où ses amis lui rappelaient Jinto et les autres enfants, et elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne pas s'abaisser à ces gamineries. Comme se donner un air supérieur ou moqueur face à une autre femme par vanité. 

Mais ce soir, elle était vraiment tentée de se laisser aller. Tout le monde s'était mis sur leur 31 pour la fête, et John, Ronon et Rodney étaient particulièrement attirants. Que les deux premiers fassent tourner les têtes, c'était habituel. Rodney, étant donné que tout le monde dans la cité connaissait son caractère, c'était assez rare qu'il ne réalisait même pas que pour une fois, son cinéma sur son succès avec les femmes était plus vrai qu'il ne le croyait. Elle, elle avait décidé de porter un mélange Terrien et Athosian. Elizabeth l'avait convaincu de porter ces collants, pour montrer ses jambes. Elle essayait vraiment de ne pas avoir un sourire arrogant, elle savait combien ça énervait quand Rodney le faisait. Mais quand ses équipiers se mettaient en quatre pour lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait, tous plus charmant les uns les autre, pour une danse, pour un verre…Et que certaines femmes la regardaient d'un œil moins qu'amical, elle avait envie de leur faire un grand sourire et de leur dire, « hé oui, ils sont tous à moi. ». C'est pas vraiment des gamineries si elle ne tire pas la langue, si ?

* * *

Reviews, SVP 


	2. Bataille

Numéro 2

**Thème**: Sauce

**Titre**: Bataille

**Rating**: G

**Persos**: Team Sheppard

**Resumé**: O'Neill aimait bien les histoires qui provenaient d'Atlantis. Ca lui donnait des idées.

* * *

Personne n'osait faire un bruit. Rodney baissa la tête, fixant son assiette, son instinct de survie en puissance maximale. Il avait des très mauvaises habitudes sociales, c'était vrai mais il y avait des moments où il savait quelle était l'attitude prudente à prendre. Il ne fera aucune de ses réflexions, resterait complètement silencieux, quoi qu'il se passe. Ronon avait peut-être quelques doutes, parce qu'il avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse et serré légèrement comme pour lui donner un avertissement. Il risqua un coup d'œil, et remarqua que comme lui, Ronon regardait ailleurs, les yeux brillants. Même lui avait peur. Si ça ne refilait pas la trouille à Rodney, rien d'autre n'y arriverait.

Son cœur s'arrêta quand il entendit un sifflement en face de lui. Il réprima une grimace, Ronon avait réagi au son en serrant plus fort. Le bruit d'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, et Rodney ferma les yeux. Sheppard, bien sûr.

Il essaya de le transformer en toux, mais c'était trop tard. Teyla avait fixé son regard de la mort sur lui. Sheppard abandonna et éclata de rire, avant de renverser sa chaise quand il essaya de s'enfuir, Teyla après lui, son bol à la main, avec ce qui n'était pas sur le corsage de la jeune femme encore dedans. Rodney et Ronon échangèrent un regard discret, ce qui eu le malheureux effet d'enclencher _leurs_ fou rires, et de les condamner. Cette fois, il fallut deux minutes pour que ça devienne une bataille générale.

* * *

Reviews, SVP. 


	3. A lui

Numéro 3

**Thème**: I wanna have your babies, de Natasha Bedingfield

**Titre:** A lui.

**Rating**: PG

**Persos**: Rodney/Team

**Résumé**: Personne ne peut le blâmer.

**A/N**: C'est maladroit à mort, mais vraiment à mort. J'allais en faire un pour chacun (OT4, wheee !), mais pas le temps. Peut-être une autre fois. Aussi, spoilers, au cas où, pour Lost Boys/ The Hive, L'Union fait la force (S2). Et j'ai plus pris les paroles que le titre de la chanson.

* * *

Personne ne peut blâmer Rodney pour avoir un faible pour eux. Il était constamment entouré de trois bombes, après tout. Les seuls qui peuvent le faire taire d'un regard. Teyla avait un corps de rêve et une patience qu'il enviait, elle était la seule personne qu'il ne provoquait jamais. Ronon était l'incarnation du sex-appeal, tout en muscle et en cuir, dangereux pour quiconque menace sa famille, simplement adorable quand il souriait. C'était impossible de croire que quelqu'un pouvait lui faire du mal quand Ronon le protégeait. Et John, chaque sourire qu'il ne pouvait s'empêchait de rendre, un mélange du sportif et d'intellectuel, l'humour commun, l'amour partagé des gros jouets qui font boom, les choses qu'il acceptait de faire parce que John le lui avait demandé. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un cas où il avait dit non, et était rester sur sa position.

Ou oublier le coup au cœur quand il a vu le point sur l'écran voler vers le vaisseau ruche. Ni la joie quand il avait compris que le dart en fuite était John et les autres, sain et sauf. Ou encore la douleur quand les vaisseaux ont explosé, emportant avec eux son équipes, les deux versions. La difficulté à respirer quand Lorne l'avait doucement raccompagné à l'infirmerie. L'incompréhension, il s'était battu pour les retrouver à temps, il avait fait une overdose pour être là, pour les sauver, pour seulement les regarder mourir. C'est normal de souffrir à la perte des ¾ de ses amis. Ca l'est moins de vouloir tous les embrasser, et plus, en les retrouvant bien vivant. Mais vraiment, qui peut l'en blâmer ?

* * *

Reviews, SVP. 


	4. Comme des jambons

Numéro 4

**Thème**: Pied

**Titre**: Comme des jambons.

**Rating**: PG

**Persos**: Team Sheppard

**Résumé**: Un jour normal pour Atlantis. C'est quand tout est calme, qu'il s'inquiètent.

* * *

« Je te hais »

« Rodney. »

« Je te hais aussi. »

« Ronon! »

« Quoi? C'est vrai. »

« Exactement. Tu veux nous faire croire que tu n'es pas furieuse? »

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, et ça ne mérite pas ce genre de mots! »

« Laisse tomber, Teyla, je me hais aussi, à ce point. »

« Alors là, tu peux ! »

« _Rod_ney ! »

« Quoi ?! S'il voulait bien arrêter de flirter avec tous ce qui a une paire de seins, ça ne serait pas arrivé. »

« Hé ! Je n'ai flirté avec personne ! Je me hais pour ne pas avoir vu un piège évident, c'est tout! »

« Tu ne flirtais pas ?! Tu le fais tout le temps, avec ce stupide sourire! »

« Ca s'appelle être agréable avec quelqu'un, quelque chose que tu devrais apprendre. »

« Je sais encore voir une séduction quand j'en vois une.»

« Alors tu devrais faire une mise à jour, parce que t'es à côté de la plaque. Tout le monde sait que je suis juste poli, t'es le seul à croire que je drague. »

« Et le père de Barbie. »

« Merci, Ronon. »

« Hé, Rodney, quand je te souris, est-ce que tu crois que j'essaye de te séduire ? »

« Ronon, frappe le pour moi, s'il te plaît. »

« Ouch ! Hé ! C'est moi qui donne les ordres, pas lui ! »

« Navré, avec le sang qui me monte à la tête, j'ai du mal à comprendre. »

« Maintenant vous allez la fermez, _TOUS_ ! Les secours vont arriver, alors on reste tous très calme en attendant. »

« … »

« Lorne va encore se foutre de nos gueules. »

« Ta. Faute. »

« Rodney… »

« Je suis désolé, Teyla, mais tu sais combien de temps un corps humain peut rester la tête en bas avant que ça ne devienne dangereux ? »

«Toujours plus que le temps que je mettrais à te faire taire d'ici. »

« … »

« Au fait, Ronon, comment tu connais les Barbies ? »

* * *

Reviews, SVP. 


	5. Première Impressions

**Prompt:**Début

**Titre**: Premières Impressions

**Rating**: G

**Disclaimer**: Pas ma propriété.

**Persos**: Rodney, John, Ford, Teyla, Ronon.

**Mots**: 125

Miss Fly, je sais qu'ils se vouvoient normalement dans la série, mais j'ai toujours trouvé bizarre que même dans sg1, après 10 ans, ils ne se tutoyer toujours pas. Alors dans ma tête, après se connaître depuis 3 ans, ils sont aux Tu. Ravie que le reste t'ai amusé :)

Charlie, Alpheratz9, en voilà un autre!

* * *

La chaise finalement éclairée, le système solaire étincelant au-dessus de leurs têtes, et lui, choqué, surpris, émerveillé.

Le Général agacé, Weir excitée, le gars en orange exigeant, son monde bouleversé, et lui, jeune, sourieur, les yeux brillants d'un seul message 'cool, n'est-ce pas?'.

Un camp comme tant d'autre, l'urgence de la cité en danger, une invitation au thé, et elle, belle, forte, absolument pas déstabilisée par Sumner, amusée par Sheppard.

L'esprit sur un autre, un soleil écrasant, une poursuite, une cave, des liens, et lui, méfiant, seul, pourchassé, acceptant la main tendue.

Une dette, une promesse, des voix, une arme pointé sur une cible facile, un combat interrompu, et lui, pendu par une jambe, une tenue ridicule et sûrement pas pratique, apeuré, et jamais silencieux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! 


	6. Qui va à la chasse

**Thème:** Divorce.

**Titre**: Qui va à la chasse perd sa place.

**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi

**Mots:** 165

**Persos**: Ford.

* * *

Il savait qu'il serait remplacé, c'était inévitable. Ils trouveraient quelqu'un d'autre pour suivre les ordres de Sheppard, contrôler et protéger McKay. Il s'était demandé qui. Un autre militaire, marine ou pilote. Américain, Anglais, Canadian, Tchèque, Australien…

Ou bien quelqu'un mélangeant les connaissances militaires et scientifiques, comme le colonel Carter sur Terre.

Avec le contact rétabli, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, choisi ou imposé.

Quand il avait entendu les rumeurs durant ses voyages, les descriptions du nouveau, il s'était attendu à un autre Athosian.

Ca avait fait mal, quand son équipe les a ramenés dans leurs planques. Ce type-là, de tous les choix possible.

Il suggère une nouvelle méthode qui aiderait à gagner la guerre, et ils le considèrent comme fou, se méfie de lui, le pourchasse, lui _tire_ dessus.

Celui-là les attaque, les prend en otage, les menace, et il a droit à une place au chaud? Sa place?

Dire que c'est lui-même qui les a, sans le savoir, amené droit sur son remplaçant.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. 


End file.
